Deux ans
by Yume-kun
Summary: PWP. OS. Lemon. UA . No magic. Sa fait bientôt deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Tom décide de fêter cela dignement  …


Vlà mon tout premier Lemon, après avoir bavé j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez une review !

PWP, Rated M, Slash dont **homophobe** ou **mineur** ouste !

**Résumé** : PWP. OS. Lemon. UA . No magic. Sa fait bientôt deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Tom décide de fêter cela dignement …

* * *

Tom se réveilla lentement et étira son bras dans le lit double pour découvrir que la place à côté de lui était libre. Et vu que c'était un peu froid, sa devait l'être depuis longtemps, Qu'elle heur était-il ?

Il regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit, il était encore neuf heurs du matin. Apparemment Harry était un peu matinal aujourd'hui songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers la douche.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un Tom tout frais. Torse nu et une serviette sur les hanches descendit les escaliers de la petite maison de bois ou ils allaient passer les vacances. Pour fêter leurs deux ans ensemble.

Deux ans, deux ans de pur bonheur. Deux ans ou les ennuis et les problèmes ne vinrent point les chercher. Deux ans qu'ils étaient pleinement heureux.

En entrant dans la cuisine, le jeune homme eut droit à la plus belle vu du monde –d'après lui. Là, juste devant le gaz. Harry était en train de préparer quelques choses. Ces cheveux noire en bataille, ses yeux verts émeraude plissé sous la concentration, ses lèvres pleines immobile…

Il portait un pyjama des plus ridicules. Il avait toujours eu un choix bizarre pour les habits de nuit. C'était une sorte de grenouillère comme celle des enfants. Sauf qu'elle ne se refermait pas sur ces pieds mais était coupé sur les cuisses.(1) Malgré son ridicules. Harry y était affreusement sexy.

Il se plaça dérrière son dos et mis ses main autour de la taille du beau brun. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posant sur le torse de son ainé et demanda en souriant : « Bien dormi ? »

Tom lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça « Qu'es que tu es en train de nous préparer, des œufs ? »

Harry rit et lui répondit en le taquinant « Au fait, c'était juste pour moi ». Mais quand il vit la mine boudeuse de son petit ami ajouta : « Mais si tu en veux … »

« Bien sur que j'en veux ! » Dit Tom avec un sourire éclatant, puis il ajouta avec un sourire plus sensuel « Mais si tu veux, j'ai d'autres formes d'œuf … ».

Harry lui sourit et hochant la tête « Oui, je sais. Je les sens sur le bas de mon dos » Puis en arrêtant le feu sous les œufs cuit ajouta « En même temps, t'es tellement collé à moi … »

Tom ignora sa dernière remarque et lui demanda si il les voulait. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il déboutonna le haut du pyjama-grenouillère de son amant. Il caressa le torse et le ventre musclé de son amour et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« C'est un truc que tu ne devrais pas me cacher » dit il en continuant les caresses sur le torse de son petit ami. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son amant qui soupira d'aise. C'est vrai que son oreille était une zone très érogène chez lui.

Se prenant au jeu, les mains d'Harry se firent plus baladeuse et s'arrêtèrent dans le bas du ventre de Tom : « Tu me cache quelques chose toi aussi … » lui murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna de sorte à faire face à son ainé et l'embrassa de pleine bouche. Celui-ci toucha son érection grandissante et lui demanda en stoppant le baiser : « Alors voici mes œufs ? »

Harry souris et embrassa Tom qui le plaquait littéralement sur la cuisinière. Il voulut lui dire qu'il y avait une poêle pleine d'œuf derrière lui mais Tom sembla s'en souvenir tout seul, vut qu'il l'attira vers lui. Il recommença à lui caresser le torse en enlevant le pyjama qui tomba sur le sol. La serviette suivit rapidement quand elle se desserra quand Harry voulut caresser les fesses de son amant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Même après deux ans, il s'émerveillait de la beauté de l'autre quand ils étaient nus. Tom attrapa l'érection grandissante de son petite ami en main et la caressa légèrement afin qu'elle devienne plus dure. Pendant ce temps, il lui embrasser chaque parcelle du corps. Les joues, les oreilles, les paupières, la bouche, le cou, le torse, le ventre et toujours en descendant. Posa de bref baisé sur l'érection maintenant bien tendu d'Harry. Celui ci laissé ses main se balader dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Il chatouilla du bout de la langue le gland, sachant pertinemment que ce geste rendrais fou son amant puis posa des petit baisé furtif sur la bourse de son petit ami qui non pouvait déjà plus. Prenant pitié de lui, il lui prit son membre douloureusement tendu dans sa bouche et fit de long va et viens.

Et comme toujours quand il faisait sa. Harry produisait les plus merveilleux sons qui soit parvenu aux oreilles de Tom : Il gémit.

Il suçait, cajolait et chatouillait le membre du brun qui était près de l'extase encore quelques minutes. Mais voulant faire durer le moment. Il se leva et pris possession de la bouche du cadet et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les lèvres d'Harry était la chose la plus délicieuse qui lui était donné de gouter. Ils avaient un petit gout d'Orange, acidulé et aussi un peu frais comme la menthe. C'était un étrange mélange mais il était bon. Excellent même.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui prit le devant en prenant le membre de son petit ami en main. Il lui reserva à peu près le même traitement mais il lui donna le loisir de s'assoir sur une chaise cette fois. Tom devait avouer qu'harry était excellent pour faire sa –une fellation -. Il allait jouir dans sa bouche quand Harry s'arrêta. Il avait toujours eu le don de s'arrêter juste à temps.

Après cela, Harry l'attira vers lui et debout, ils s'accoudèrent à la table et s'embrassèrent longoureusement. Du point de vu de Tom. Il devait bien faire 50° mais s'était peut être le baisé qui lui faisait cellà, ou alors le fait de sentir le corp d'Harry contre lui , ou leurs membres se frotters sans arrêt ….

Harry stoppa le baisé, en recherche d'air. Mais Tom n'était pas de cette avis et attaqua la gorge du garçon pendant que celui-ci reprenait son souffle. Lui léchant le torse, mordillant ses tétons et les retournant. Harry s'empêcha de lui demandait qu'elle chaine il cherchait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de se concetrer sur autre chose que les merveilleuses sensations que lui faisait découvrir son petit ami.

Soudain, il sentit un doigt survolé son anus et il comprit le message discret de Tom. Il se retourna, donna son dos à son amant et celui-ci se baissa jusqu'à ses fesses. Harry remonta son pieds droit sur la table pour faciliter les choses au brun et attendit sagement de redécouvrir la joie de sentir Tom en lui.

Comme toujours, Tom commença à le préparer en lui léchant l'anus d'une façon sensuel. Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'anulingus, mais il le faisait toujours. Une fois cette étape franchie. Il mit un peu de lubrifiant et pénétra lentement l'intimité de son amour avec un doigt. Ce qui ne fit à ce denier aucun mal. Il pénétra le deuxième doigt et fit quelques mouvements à l'intérieur. Harry n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de préparation. Au fait, à part sa première fois, il n'avait jamais beaucoup mal. Quelques seconds touts au plus (2). Tout en embrassant Harry amoureusement, Tom fit pénétrer son troisième doigt et le fit bouger un peu. Harry fit une petite grimace mais ne dit rien. Tom pénétra alors l'intimité d'Harry avec son membre douloureusement tendu, attentif aux moindres gestes qui pourrait indiqué qu'il lui faisait du mal. Mais Harry ne dit rien, à part gémir son nom et lui demandais de l'embrasser.

L'ainé embrassa son amour son bouger son membre qui était encore à l'intérieur, tout en l'embrassant. Il fit des lent va et viens pour ne pas attirer l'attention du cadet sur la douleur. Douleur qui fut de courte durée. Quelques minutes après, Harry criait à Tom d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Et ce dernier ne ce fit pas prier.

Ils jouirent ensemble, Tom à l'intérieur d'Harry qui sentit le liquide chaud à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps, sentant l'intrusion du sperme –certes agréables- le rejeta et alors qu'il posait son pied sur le sol. Il sentit le liquide chaud descendre lentement entre ses jambes. Tom prit son amoureux dans es bras et alla dans le canapé du salon ou il le posa pour s'allongeait ensemble.

Qui a-t-il de plus agréable que les vacances se dit Harry en regardant Tom amoureusement. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et lui murmura : « Epouse moi … »

Harry eut sa réponse tout de suite : _SA_. Il embrassa son amant avec fougue et celui-ci, riant joyeusement. Tira une magnifique bague de sous le canapé …

Et il vécurent heureux et n'eurent aucun enfant.

* * *

(1)Sa existe vraiment cet habit .. Je l'ai.

(2)Croyait le ou pas. Mais c'est mon cas (je suis un gars, je vous l'ai dit ?) A part ma première fois. Je n'ai quasiment pas besoin de préparation, et j'ai très rarement mal (bah, sauf si vous me ramener un zizi de quinze mètre de largeur …)


End file.
